


Coffee and Snow

by eyes0ny0u



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u





	Coffee and Snow

You check your phone for the hundreth time. It’s been over two hours and Key is nowhere to be seen or heard from. You stare at the untouched coffee sitting beside you, the lid covered with snow. The sudden gust of wind makes you wonder why you’re out here in the cold, waiting for someone who might not come. Yet, you sit on the frozen bench and wait.

Another hour passes, and for the thousandth time your thumb hovers over the speed dial, but your pride stays the action. You blink back the tears of frustration and hurt.

_He’s not coming._

The realization comes as no surprise. Just a defeated thought that echoes in your consciousness as the thickening blanket of white across the empty park mirrors the coldness seeping in your chest. You are thankful for the numbness, you don’t even flinch as the ring comes off your finger.

The hallow thumping of your ice-encrusted heart allows you to leave without looking back at the ring slowly disappearing on the snow-laden coffee cup.


End file.
